1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Known has been an existing liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid in accordance with pressure fluctuations in a flow path. The liquid ejecting head includes a flow path member including pressure chambers forming a part of the liquid flow path and pressure generation elements such as piezoelectric elements and heat generation elements. The pressure generation elements are arranged on the flow path member so as to correspond to positions of the pressure chambers. If the pressure generation elements are driven so as to generate the pressure fluctuations in the pressure chambers, the liquid ejecting head ejects liquid (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3379106).
Normally, the pressure generation elements include electrodes for driving the pressure generation elements. The electrodes are constituted by a common electrode and individual electrodes. The common electrode generates a common potential on respective active parts of the pressure generation elements. The individual electrodes generate individual potentials (signals) on the respective active parts of the pressure generation elements.
In the liquid ejecting head, as density of nozzle holes through which liquid is discharged is increased, sizes of the pressure chambers and sizes of the electrodes become smaller. If the sizes of the electrodes are made small, wiring resistance is increased and the potentials to be supplied are not appropriate values. This results in deterioration of discharge performance of the liquid.